Delicious Blood
by flacedice
Summary: The vampires are out to chomp on him and Doumeki's protective streak is nearing a mile wide. Vampirebait Watanuki goes to Yuuko for a solution. AU.


AN: When he first stomped onto my screen I knew he was going to return rather soon. So here he is Vampire-bait Watanuki. Set around the first meeting with Yuuko. Can be read with A Day With Watanuki or alone.

DELICIOUS BLOOD

"Get off, bitch!"

In a show of strength that few would have given him credit for, the young man took a firm grip on the young woman clinging onto his arm and flung her into a nearby wall. There was a satisfying thud and several bits of loosened masonry rained down on the crumpled girl.

"Why can't you guys leave me alone?!" Watanuki usually considered himself a laid back kind of guy. Only two things could reduce him to spastic fits of rage. And one of these was vampires. "I don't care how good my blood tastes! Find some other poor sod to chomp on!"

The rubble shifted as the fallen girl shifted. "Watanuki?"

"Don't just-" What the girl had said finally penetrated his mind. "Oh God. Himawari!"

As quickly as he had thrown her, Watanuki was helping her to her feet, helping to brush off the dust and rubble. "I'm sorry. I though you were one of those creeps."

The girl smiled, apparently unharmed, and backed up a step. "It's alright." Her gaze suddenly dropped. "It's my fault-"

Watanuki didn't miss the way her tongue sneaked out of her mouth to lick her upper lip. Or the narrowing of her pupils. He took a hasty step backwards. It wasn't her fault she was born a vampire. It was just one of those things. The way that the portals that popped up all over the city were. But he wasn't going to risk a chomping either.

Watanuki didn't care that she was a vampire. She was his friend. And that counted a lot in this day and age. There weren't many people that you could depend on. Himawari had already proved herself countless times; both when she accompanied him into the portals and helped him fend off the vamps who didn't know of him.

And if she had her quirks, well they weren't too bad. She hadn't exactly taken a bite out of him yet. And she had apologized that time at the playground. The kids had looked like Bloody Marys on legs, apparently, and it had gotten a bit too much for her.

And just now it wasn't that she'd actually attacked him. He'd just seen the dog and instinctively assumed that the hold on his arm was a prelude to a major chomping.

And while her thirst sometimes did get the better of her sometimes, there was always-

"Oi!"

The second thing that could shatter Watanuki's calm was a certain being who went by the name of Doumeki.

And here he was. Sauntering down the street at his customary unhurried pace and with the bow that struck terror into the vamp community casually slung over one shoulder. Ignoring Watanuki's burning gaze, he kept walking until he was standing between the two of them, placing his body between Watanuki and Himawari.

"Kunogi." A nod to the girl. And that was it. No other welcomes, nothing.

"Don't just push in you, bloody sod!" Watanuki gave a shove at the wide back that faced him for good measure. It only pissed him off more that the hulk in front of him barely rocked an inch.

Himawari just smiled and took a couple of paces back.

If Watanuki was vampire bait, Doumeki was the poison. Vamps usually couldn't stand to be near him, with the exception of Himawari, and even she kept a polite distance. Watanuki had often wondered why it was. His pet theory was that, with their extrasensory perception, they could sense how disagreeable he was and instinctively veered off. He'd once thought that the guy simply had too much garlic in his blood but he'd had to scrap the idea. He didn't taste like garlic at all.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night or are we going to go eat?" The three of them had arranged to get some food at their regular watering spot to pan out the details of their next expedition into a portal. There'd been a lot appearing recently and they were agreed in taking advantage of the fact. But if Doumeki delayed any longer, they wouldn't get a seat to sit on.

Doumeki simply turned to him and raised an eyebrow like the delay was his fault. Watanuki resisted the urge to kick him in the shin and stomped off.

xXx

Dinner was spent much the way it had been recently. Himawari and Watanuki had a decent conversation and made some minor adjustments to their plan of operations for the next portal expedition. Doumeki shovelled food into his mouth and made laconic comments when he wasn't giving his evil 100 eyes stare to every vamp in the joint.

Watanuki tiredly wondered whether it had always been this way. He didn't think it had. He was sure at some point they had all simply relaxed and had fun over some drinks. Doumeki hadn't talked much even then, true, but he'd still taken a larger part in the conversation, even if it wasn't with words.

It wasn't even like he was going to get jumped by any of the vamps here. He was a regular and everyone knew who he was. The regular vamps were decent and kept a wide berth to give him some peace. And the bouncers knew to warn any newcomers to keep away. The only ones who were likely to approach him were humans and then only to try and pick him up. But Doumeki's stare was enough to keep them away as well.

It was kind of sad. He hadn't been groped properly for a while.

Finally the discussion wound to a close. Himawari made her goodbyes and left. Watanuki finished his beer and stared at Doumeki over his glass while he made plans. They didn't have anything to do tomorrow morning. Perhaps he could convince the big lug to leave the bow outside the bedroom for once. The odds were good for an interrupted night.

Decided, he set the empty glass down and tapped Doumeki's shoulder. The other man nodded and they began to make their way out of the press. Vamps and humans alike obligingly made way and they were soon outside.

It was getting dark and Watanuki was glad of his leather jacket. He stuffed his hands in the pockets and started off to their apartment.

He was pulled up by a hand on his elbow. He didn't resist this time. He knew exactly who it was. "What?" He wasn't in a good mood and dinner had done nothing to improve his outlook.

Doumeki's eyes were on his for once. "I've got something for you."

Watanuki ignored the surge of sudden happiness that rose in his chest. He was not some pansy who got excited about a surprize present. "What is it?"

Doumeki shook his head. "Not here."

xXx

They ended up in the abandoned park near the radio tower. The place had been hit hard during one of the invasions from the portals and no one had bothered to the repair the place. No one let their kids play there, either, so it was always deserted.

Watanuki parked himself on their usual bench and waited for Doumeki to join him. As usual, the over-protective lug was giving the park one of his once-overs before taking a seat.

"Here." Watanuki took the jumble that was shoved at him. It took him a moment to sort out exactly what it was, but when he did, he exploded.

"What the hell is this?!" He shook the studded collar for emphasis.

Doumeki didn't even blink. Or meet his gaze, for that matter. He was busy scanning the vacant park for any vamps that were undoubtable lying in wait behind the chain link fence or the sand box in the corner. "A collar."

"I can see-" Watanuki cut himself off and took a deep breath. His partner was a bit thick - no doubt due to constant paranoia that ate at his brain. To get a coherent answer, you had to phrase your question simply so he could understand. "What is it for?"

"For you." Doumeki took his gaze off the park bench on the other side of the park, having finally dismissed it as a hiding spot.

The confirmation made Watanuki want to hit his head against the nearest tree. Or better yet, Doumeki's.

"Let me get this clear." He wanted the stupid bastard to know what the hell he'd just done. It was possible, as socially inept as he was, Doumeki had no concept of the meaning of the leather accessory. "You want me to wear this" a shake of the collar "and these" a nod at the pair of studded wrist braces "which are practically a statement that I am the snack'n'sex toy of a vamp?" Anger seethed in the words, though he'd managed not to shout yet. If he wasn't so pissed, Watanuki'd be proud of himself.

Doumeki simply remained silent, waiting for the rest of it.

Predictably the calm silence set Watanuki off. "I don't belong to anyone, you bastard! Nor am I about to parade myself around as some vamp slut. I have a reputation to maintain! What are you thinking?!"

"You're mine." A calm statement that ignored everything he'd just said. And with that Doumeki went back to surveying their surroundings for any threat to his love-toy.

Watanuki fisted his hands, ignoring the bite of the collar in his hand. Doumeki had all the social acumen of a sea cucumber. But he was a friend. He was good in dangerous situations and kept most of the vamps away.

Watanuki struggled with finding a good enough reason not to kill the other man. And it wasn't as if he were ugly or entirely unsexy. And if he did eat enough to put them over budget each week, at least he helped with the washing up.

The memory of what had happened after their last washing session passed through his mind and he winced. If was unfortunate that the vamp had decided to take a stroll outside the kitchen window. At least his lunge for Doumeki's bow had prevented it being fatal. Unfortunately the rest of the evening had been spent cleaning up the damage wrought by the discharged arrow (1).

And he'd just managed to get Doumeki's white top transparent, too. He'd been looking forward to peeling it off.

Still, he couldn't really be too angry with Doumeki. Even if he did have a bad habit of overreacting, the threat of death by draining was still very real. There had been that vamp from one of the other cities. Unlike most he hadn't been concerned with social niceties. It had only been Doumeki's arrow that had made the difference between a singed vamp and Watanuki's throat being ripped open.

Watanuki sighed. God, I just wish that there was some other way.

Watanuki blinked as the dog materialized a few feet in front of him. It was white and ghostly, its edges rippling as if it were a reflection on water. It stared at Watanuki and slowly its jaw dropped open and its tail started to wag.

"A dog?" Doumeki had noticed his fixed attention and the bow was already in his hands.

"It's okay, its white."

Doumeki didn't lower his bow. "Are you going to follow it?"

Watanuki recalled what he'd been thinking when it had appeared. Perhaps he'd finally find a solution. "Why not?"

xXx

The dog had led them halfway across the city and now the jungle of concrete and iron was becoming more dilapidated. Lights in windows were suddenly cut of with a clang as the two men passed, the inhabitant drawing the steel shutters closed. Doumeki darted suspicious glances around but Watanuki didn't even bother. They were nearing the outskirts of the city and beginning of the portals. He didn't blame the wariness of people who no doubt bore the brunt of it.

The dog trotted ahead of them, tail swaying happily from side to side like some benevolent flag. It had kept to the same pace till now but suddenly sped up and turned a corner. Watanuki burst into a run and caught a glimpse of its fading form before it vanished entirely.

"An empty lot?" Doumeki had been right on his heels.

Watanuki frowned. "You can't see it?"

Doumeki peered into the lot suspiciously then looked at Watanuki. "See what?"

"There's a building there." He sketched the outline with a hand in the air.

Doumeki brought his bow off his shoulder. "I don't see it."

"Maybe it's like the dog." Watanuki was intrigued now. He'd always seen things that others couldn't. And the dogs had always guided him without fail. Black for danger, red for - well he wasn't quite sure but usually it was interesting things - and white for success.

And a white dog had led him here.

"I'm going inside."

Doumeki's hand clamped on his arm. "Not without me."

"Fine." There was no point arguing. Doumeki would follow no matter what.

But when he walked through the fence around the building moments later, he was alone.

xXx

Watanuki sauntered up the pathway to the entrance of the building. It was nearly full dark now and it was mostly shrouded in shadow, but what he could see of it, showed that it didn't belong in the city.

A portal. It must have been. But why Doumeki couldn't pass, was a mystery.

Watanuki shrugged. He could handle this himself. He'd check it out then get back before Doumeki got too antsy. If he was too worked up, Watanuki would cook him something when they got home. Food was the only thing that seemed to distract him these days.

Watanuki stepped up to the front door only to have it opened before he could touch it. Two little girls, one with blue hair and one with pink, stood revealed within. There was something odd about them, aside from their appearance, which he couldn't quite grasp.

"The mistress is waiting." They chanted in unison before he could say anything. They reached forward and grabbed one hand each, pulling him into the building.

Watanuki let them, willing to go along with it. It must have been a shop of some sort. What exactly was uncertain but trade seemed to be a staple of the portals. Either way, he'd find out.

After traversing several hallways, the two little girls brought him to a stop in front of a large set of sliding doors. They dropped his hands in favour of the doors and slid them back. After one last look at them both, he stepped into the dimly lit space before him. The doors closed behind him and he found himself in a room. His eyes swept over it, taking in all the details before his gaze settled on the sole occupant on the far side.

A pale woman with long black hair lounged on an elaborate couch. She wore close fitting clothes, the neckline low and the skirts split high to show off her legs. Smoke from the pipe she was smoking created a mysterious haze in the room. It curled and wavered as if alive.

Watanuki wasn't impressed. In his experience anyone showing their tits was trying to distract you from noticing what was really important.

"You came here for a reason." Her voice was low and loaded with a knowing timbre.

State the bloody obvious, why don't you? Watanuki crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have come inside, otherwise."

She smiled as if something amused her. "True." She sat up, suddenly looking like a more reputable dealer.

Watanuki figured that she'd realized the tit show wasn't working.

"The people who come to my store have wishes they want granted." The smile still lingered but her eyes had hooded, giving her a mysterious air.

He nearly rolled his eyes. It was a good opening ploy but this was taking it a bit far. Everyone had wishes. He decided to cut through the crap. "And you grant them, I suppose?"

A corner of her mouth twitched and annoyance briefly shone through her eyes. "Yes."

Watanuki allowed himself a slight smile. "I've got bloody vampires left and right trying to chomp on me. It's making my man" he noted the sudden gleam in her eyes and took a mental note "possessive as hell, not to mention a little distracted, if you know what I mean. To top it all off, my best friend can't get too close to me for fear of draining me dry."

"A complicated situation." She seemed to have regained some equilibrium. The amusement was back. "I suppose you wish to be able to take the attraction of your blood away."

Hah! Got you! Watanuki shook his head. "I like my blood the way it is." It was okay for Doumeki to be a little protective, after all. Just not so like a sodding barnacle. Besides, tampering with one's blood was never a good idea. "I just want to suppress the hunger of any vampire that gets in a ten metre radius."

She was good, Watanuki had to give her that. The lady simply cranked her smile up a bit more. "Such a wish would require a high price."

Watanuki had suspected as much. But every price was negotiable. He let a slight thread of grudging eagerness enter his voice. "What do you have in mind?"

Her eyes lidded. A pale finger flicked out. "That earring."

He'd suspected it might be. "That's impossible."

A slender brow arched mockingly. "Too high a price?"

"Of course it is!" He scoffed. "I give you my earring and you get some of my blood as well don't you? I'm not bloody stupid."

She had gone still at his response but by the time he was finished she was smiling again. "That is the price of your wish."

"If I pay for it all at once." It had been a white dog. They'd never led him astray once. It was certain that there was some way to get what he wanted without giving up the earring.

The woman seemed intrigued by the idea. He could tell that she was thinking it over.

"I search the portals for a living." He started watching her carefully. "They only stay open for a short time but they contain all sorts of interesting stuff. Not just artefacts." He paused, ready to deliver his ace. "I collected a stash of grog last month."

Definite flash of interest. Watanuki kept his eyes from the glass he'd spotted on entering, half-hidden behind the couch leg.

"Your wish would need a lot of these treasures to be paid in full." She was sitting up normally, now. Her eyes were no longer hooded but weighing up the possibilities.

Watanuki tapped the fingers of one hand on the bicep they rested on. "The portals are dangerous. It may be that I wouldn't survive long enough to pay in full." He gave a small shrug. "If that happened, we would be left with an imbalance. You with the payment and me without any purchase." Not to mention dead.

Bloody hell, the things he did for love.

His words seemed to strike a chord. He'd hoped they would. Balance seemed to be a big deal for those who dwelt in the portals.

She nodded slowly. "True." She seemed to be turning something over in her mind. But she finally reached a decision. "Very well. I will grant your wish. The suppression will last for a limited time after each payment. Only when you have paid in full will it remain."

Watanuki only considered it a moment. It was a good deal. And any time he decided it wasn't worth it, he could simply stop paying and go back to the way things were. "Done. What do you want as the first payment?"

The smirk had returned to her face. "The collar."

He nearly laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He pulled the collar from his jacket pocket and tossed it, the metal studs glinting in the faint light. She caught it neatly in one hand and examined it closely before putting it aside. Her expression reminded him of the one she wore when he mentioned Doumeki.

Chicks. There was no explaining what got them off. Sometimes he wondered how other guys handled it. At least for all his other faults, Doumeki was a guy. He could almost understand the lug at times.

A prickling in his shoulder distracted his thoughts. He glanced at the woman, only to find her smirking at him. No answers there, apparently. She could at least drop the all-knowing act now she had her price.

Watanuki shrugged off his leather jacket and pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt. A line of inked thorns snaked from his armpit to his shoulder. It wasn't to his taste but it wasn't too bad. After all it could have been something girly instead.

"So I'm going to end up with this all over my body?"

Another smirk. "Only the arm."

Watanuki didn't want to know what she was thinking. He let the sleeve fall and pulled his jacket back on. "How long will it last?"

The smile was gone and the eyes were lidded again. Watanuki suddenly wondered if there was a bottle stashed under the couch along with the glass. "The dog will show you the way."

Figured that she could see them too. Nonetheless, Watanuki left the room in a considerably better mood than the one he'd arrived with.

Now maybe he could finally get a good uninterrupted fuck.

xXx

Doumeki was as close to frantic as he got when Watanuki emerged.

"What the fuck happened?" Doumeki almost never swore.

Watanuki shrugged, sort of enjoying the role reversal. "It must have been a portal. The house of some dealer."

While Doumeki might be an idiot, he wasn't stupid. "You made a trade?" He was looking Watanuki over as if to search for a missing appendage. Watanuki started to get irritated again.

"I got something to keep the vamps away for a while."

"What was it?" The gold eyes were fierce.

Watanuki tapped his shoulder. "A tattoo of some kind. I haven't got a good look at it yet."

A molten glance. "I'll check it when we get home."

Clothes off. Check. Watanuki made a mental note to feed him first, though. If wouldn't do for him to get hungry at the wrong moment. And if he was really lucky, Doumeki might have an undiscovered tattoo fetish.

"So what did it cost?"

Watanuki shrugged, slightly less irritated at the irksome stare when it was directed on him instead of potential threats. "I gave her the collar." He didn't miss the glare Doumeki shot the empty lot. Was it the leather? Or the studs? Well, he still had the wrist braces. "The rest is in payments with stuff we get from the portals."

Doumeki was still sending daggers at the lot. "It's too dangerous."

Watanuki was getting frustrated. He wanted to get home, feed the bastard and get his clothes off. Was that too much to ask? "We do that all the time, anyway." He started walking. "It's not going to make much of a difference. Besides her first price was too much."

"You should have given her what she wanted." Doumeki looked angry. But he was leaving the lot behind to walk with him. "Now you're going to have to keep going back there again." It looked like with the threat of vampires dealt with, the idiot had found something else to focus his paranoia on.

Watanuki sniffed. There was no way he was going to give up the earring that possessive lout had given him when he first moved in. Some things couldn't be bought.

Every good dealer knew that.

xXx

1) Doumeki's arrows carry a rather explosive impact in this universe. Pretty much like an explosive-tipped crossbow bolt

AN: And so now you know - Watanuki doesn't mind the vamps as much as the sexual frustration that comes from it. Cheeky isn't he? Some things I just stared at after I wrote it and went - where the hell did that come from?

And poor Himawari. She's always got something wrong with her. Clears the way for Doumeki, though.


End file.
